jazfandomcom-20200216-history
George Cables
George Andrew Cables is a jazz pianist, born November 14, 1944 in New York City. video:George Cables He has played with Art Blakey, Sonny Rollins, Dexter Gordon, Art Pepper, Joe Henderson, and many other well-established jazz musicians.class=artist|id=p6224|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic His own records include the 1980 Cables' Vision with Freddie Hubbard among others. |accessdate =2010-12-27}} In the 1980s he worked in the project Bebop & Beyond, who recorded tribute albums to Dizzy Gillespie and Thelonious Monk. Discography As leader ;Contemporary Records * 1979 - Circle with Joe Farrell, Ernie Watts, Rufus Reid, Eddie Gladden * 1979 - Cables' Vision with Freddie Hubbard, Ernie Watts, Bobby Hutcherson, Tony Dumas, and Peter Erskine * 1985 - Phantom of the City with Tony Williams, John Heard * 1987 - By George ;Atlas Records * 1980 - Some Of My Favorite Things with Tony Dumas, Billy Higgins * 1982 - Old Wine, New Bottle with David Williams, Carl Burnett * 1982 - Wonderful L.A. with David Williams, Carl Burnett * 1983 - Sleeping Bee with David Williams, Carl Burnett * 1987 - Whisper Not with Tony Dumas, Peter Erskine ;SteepleChase Records * 1993 - I Mean You with Jay Anderson, Adam Nussbaum * 1994 - Beyond Forever with Joe Locke, Santi Debriano, Victor Lewis * 1995 - Cables Fables with Peter Washington, Kenny Washington * 1994 - Quiet Fire with Ron McClure, Billy Hart * 1995 - Person to Person solo * 1995 - Skylark with Jay Anderson, Albert Heath * 1996 - Dark Side, Light Side with Jay Anderson, Billy Hart * 2000 - Bluesology with Jay Anderson, Billy Drummond * 2001 - One for My Baby with Jay Anderson, Yoron Israel ;Others * 1975 - Why Not (Whynot) with Tony Dumas, Carl Burnett * 1984 - The Big Jazz Trio (Eastworld) with Stanley Clarke, Peter Erskine * 1991 - Night and Day (DIW) with Cecil McBee, Billy Hart * 1994 - Maybeck Recital Hall Series - Volume 35 (Concord) solo * 2000 - Alone Together (Groove Jazz) with Philippe Soirat, Carlos Barretto * 2001 - Senorita de Aranjuez (Meldac) with George Mraz, Victor Lewis * 2002 - Shared Secrets (MuseFX) with Bennie Maupin, Gary Bartz * 2003 - Looking for the Light (MuseFX) with Gary Bartz, Peter Washington, Victor Lewis * 2006 - A letter to Dexter (Kind of Blue) with Rufus Reid, Victor Lewis * 2010 - You Dont Know Me (Kind of Blue) * 2012 - My Muse (HighNote) with Essiet Essiet, Victor Lewis As sideman With Art Blakey *''Child's Dance'' (Prestige, 1972) With Joe Farrell *''Sonic Text'' (Contemporary, 1979) With Curtis Fuller *''Crankin''' (Mainstream, 1971) With Freddie Hubbard *''Liquid Love'' (1975) With Bobby Hutcherson *''Waiting'' (Blue Note, 1975) *''Knucklebean'' (Blue Note, 1977) *''Highway One'' (Columbia, 1978) *''Conception: The Gift of Love'' (Columbia, 1979) *''Un Poco Loco'' (Columbia, 1979) With Eddie Marshall *''dance of the sun'' (Muse, 1977) With Art Pepper *''The Trip'' (Contemporary, 1976) *''No Limit'' (Contemporary, 1977) *''Friday Night at the Village Vanguard'' (Contemporary, 1977) *''Landscape'' (1979) With Max Roach *''Lift Every Voice and Sing'' (Atlantic, 1971) *''To the Max!'' (Enja, 1990-91) 'With Archie Shepp ' *''Archie Shepp'' *''California Meeting: Live on Broadway'' (Soul Note, 1985) References External links *Cables' Official Site Category:Pianists